This invention relates to extractors used for removal of the empty shells or "brass" from the chambers of a revolver cylinder and, in particular, to an extractor of improved construction which substantially simplifies the manufacture and assembly of the extractor and cylinder.
Extractors of the conventional type data back to at least 1916 and were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,181,417 to J. H. Wesson and assigned to SMITH & WESSON COMPANY. Since that time, such extractors have remained essentially unchanged from that disclosed in the '417 Patent. The extractor is disposed within a shallow recess in the rear face of the cylinder and the outer edges of the extractor arms, disclosed in that patent, may be characterized as radiused or convexly curved surfaces with their center curvature at the longitudinal axis of the cylinder so as to conform generally with concave curved edges of the recess. To limit the angular movement of the extractor plate within that recess, two small extractor pins extend outwardly from the inner recess surface of the cylinder. The pins are diametrically-spaced apart on opposite sides of the cylinder axis and are adapted to fit into holes, correspondingly located and sized, provided through the arms of the extractor plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,082 issued to Haar. et al in 1990, discloses a cartridge clip 32 carried on an extractor star. The outer edges of the extractor and the clip both have radiused outer edge portions and do not provide means by which the extractor will be maintained in fixed angular position within the recess 26 of the cylinder.
The principal object of this invention is to provide an improved extractor for revolvers which obviates the necessity for providing guide pins and alignment holes in the extractor plate.
Another object of this invention is to provide an extractor of the above type which is not only operationally effective but also enables a more economical manufacturing process than heretofore considered feasible in the production costs of the revolvers which embody such extractors.